Every Heart
by Dragons of Life
Summary: Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha and goes back to her time. As time passes, they both think back on all the things they've done and on eachother... In the end, will they learn to forgive and love? Or will they never speak to one another again...? Read and f


Hey there guys, it's me again, the lovable Dragons of Life. LOL. Well this is a one-shot involving lyrics from the fourth Inuyasha Ending Theme Song. It's called "Every Heart" and once you hear it, you'll fall in love with the song! I promise that much! This story is set in the Inuyasha time zones (Inuyasha's time, and Kagome's time). It's a reflection on all that they have had to endure during the search for the Shikon No Tama (Jewel of Four Souls). I hope you all like it, and please Read and Review, because it motivates me to keep writing one-shots, which is something I like doing if you guys read them!

blah...thought

"blah"...speech

-blah-...lyrics from Every Heart by BoA

This story will be written in Kagome's point of view, but also with no point of view sometimes, depending on the contexte.

"Kagome! KAGOME!!!! We're going to be late for school if you don't move it!" shouted one of my friends.

I spent all morning in the bathroom, crying my eyes out for that hanyou. We had another fight. I don't know why I put up with him, but I do.... How could I not? I-I-I love him.... But yesterday, he broke my heart after saying that I meant nothing to him, that I was just the jewel collector. I was so mad that he didn't even turn around to see what his words had done to me... That's when I took my things and left Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara in mid wonder. I cried all the way to the Bone Eater's Well and jumped in. When I got home, I went up to my room, and cried once again, nothing could make me stop. I went on until I feel asleep.

Whipping my tears away, I applied some makeup and left the washroom to meet my friends downstairs. Luckily, they didn't notice that my color had gone paler than it normally was.

"So Kagome, what took you so long?"

"Oh, well see I couldn't find my math book..." I lied.

"Well I think that you're lying! It looks like you've been crying... You can talk to us, you know that right?" asked my other friend.

"I bet it's that no good crush of yours! I bet it's Inuyasha!" said the third girl.

"Oh, you guys make up the weirdest thing, I send trying my best to give them a big smile. It has nothing to go with him." I replied, trying not to seem to sad.

"Kagome, said the first girl, we know that you're sad for some reason, and we all want to help. So tell us, I promise we won't tell anyone..."

"Well thank you all, but really its nothing. Now, let's get to school, we're going to miss first period!"

And with that we all went in the front door to our lockers, then to first period.

-ikutsu namida o nagashi tara  
EVERY HEART sunao o ni nareru darou  
dare ni omoi o tsutaetara  
EVERY HEART kokoro mitasareru no darou-

As the school day progressed, so did my depression. The only thing I was able to do was think of Inuyasha. How I missed him, but didn't dare tell my friends because they would say to get over it, but I could never forget him. And my mom, it had seemed that we had grown apart ever since I went to there...

It was late when I walked home. I went to think in the library, but nothing worked... Then I looked up over my head and smiled. Starts... Inuyasha and I use to spend nights looking at them in his time, but never would he say that he liked me, or loved me... this only made me sadder, thinking of him...

-nagai nagai yoru ni obieteta

tooi hoshi ni inotteta-

Getting home, I didn't even bother to say anything to grandpa, Sota, or mom. That same day, Hojo (Author's note: sorry if I didn't spell the name right...) had asked me out, but I rejected him with such a rage that I didn't know what to think of myself.

In Feudal Japan

Inuyasha was staring at the well, The Bone Eater's Well. The well in which Kagome had gone off in...Maybe she will return he thought, smiling internally. Looking up at the stars, he smiled a real smile. Something he had never done before. This smiley was brought by thoughts of Kagome. His one and only love. The only thing that kept him going...He had never meant to hurt her, not ever. But that day, something in him just broke in half. She was his strength, his will, his life...

-meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyou mo takai sora miageteiru-

He continued to smile, imagining Kagome on the other side, smiling at him. And in fact, in Kagome's time, she too looked at the stars once again, and smiled at the thought of Inuyasha, sensing him near her, felling his arms around her... He then slowly drifted into sleep, visions of the future with Kagome in mind. And yet he could not go back for her, something kept him in his sorrow. Soon, nothing was left of Inuyasha, but a sleeping form of a half demon...

-donna egao ni deaetara  
EVERY HEART yume ni fumidaseru no  
hitowa kanashimi no mokou ni  
EVERY HEART shiawase ukabete nemuru-

Back To Kagome's Time

As I watched the stars, I imagined Inuyasha and I sitting by the Bone Eater's Well. I thought about Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and the rest that I had left behind... I hope they aren't mad at me. I mean, I didn't want to leave them like I did, but I just had to... she thought bitterly. Her eyes soon fell shut as the girl drifted into slumber.

Kagome awoke the next day.

Oh, my head. And my tummy...God, I don't fell good. I thought as I got out of bed. Luckily, it was a Saturday, so I didn't have school. Going into the kitchen, I saw a note on the counter:

"Dear Kagome, Sota and I went to the market to get some food, and then we are going to go to the Japanese Plaza and shop. You're welcome to come if you would like, but you can also go out with your friends.

Love Mom"

Great! I get the whole house to myself. Maybe I should go shopping with mom and Sota, that wouldn't be a bad idea. After reading the note, I got something to eat and went back to my room. I saw Buyo sleeping on the floor right next to my bed, so cute. The day was cloudy, and it was said that a storm was coming soon, and that it would last until the morning hour.

Looking at Buyo sleep reminded me of Inuyasha. The way he slept so peacefully in the morning, looking like he had no worries in the world. I could picture his face: his white and silver hair, his cute little dog ears, those eyes, and that mouth. How I wish I could see him smile. But a real smile, not a smirk or nothing of the sort.

The next day, I just couldn't take it anymore. I woke up, put on some clothes, and went to the entrance to the Bone Eater's Well. I think I spent at least 20 minutes staring and thinking about what I was going to say to Inuyasha hen I got back. Soon after pondering my thoughts, I decided to just go forth and hope for the best.

Once in Feudal Japan, the first thing I saw something red in a tree. I didn't know what it was, but deep down I thought the figure to be Inuyasha. I saw his ears moving, meaning that he had sensed something, and then he turned around... I came forth and he jumped out of the tree and hugged me almost to the point that I had no breath.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry for every thing that I've done!" I said crying in his chest.

"Sshhh. It's not your fault Kagome, it's mine. I missed you so much, you have no idea..." he said caressing my hair.

He then put on hand on my waist, and the other on my hair.

"I want you to come live here forever Kagome. Come stay with me. I never want this to happen again."

As soon as he said those words, I found his lips pressed gently on mine, his kiss sweet and passionate. At first I was surprised, but by the end I was kissing him back. It felt so good to finally be in his arms the way I had dreamed of being.

-itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga

yasuraka ni nareru you ni-

Things couldn't be better, Inuyasha and I had been together for only a few days, but our love was strong. It felt as if nothing could ever break us apart. Three days after Inuyasha had asked me to live with him, I decided to go back in my time and tell my mom what I was about to do. I knew she would be sad, but I wanted her to know that I was happy and in the right hands. That's all she ever wanted me to be: happy, with someone that was dear to me.

When I told her, I saw tears in her eyes. She seemed so sad that her only daughter was leaving, but yet she was happy because she told me this: "I knew that Inuyasha boy was right for you ever since he first came here to get you Kagome..." This made me cry, but not out of pain, out of pleasure. Pleasure because my mom knew that Inuyasha had been right for me. And she didn't tell me that this might happen, but she made me strong and was there when I came home sad because we had had a fight.

My mom was the person I valued most in all my life, besides Inuyasha. Grampa was simply dumfounded. He didn't know what to think. And Sota was jumping all around the house with Buyo (A/N: I'm not too sure if that's how you write it, so don't bite my head off here.... It's late....) saying things like "Your wedding will be the greatest ever." "I can't wait to tell everyone..." But I knew he wouldn't tell. Who would even believe him? In summary, every one was happy to see me for what might be the last time.

"Are you ready Kagome?"

I turned around, knowing the owner of the voice...

"Inuyasha! Why are you here?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I came to get you. And to see your family."

By the end of our talk, my mom was in tears once again because she saw the real person Inuyasha was under all that attitude...

- meguru meguru toki no naka de

bokutachi wa ikete nanika o shiru

toki ni warai sukoshi naite

kyou mo mata aruki tsuzukete yuku-

And this is where the story ends my reader... I hope that you liked reading this, and if you would like the song (I've got in Korean and in English) then just add me on your email or yahoo messenger, and I'll send them to and 

So I hope to hear from the ones that likes my story...It's getting hard for me to write since I lack time and somewhat the inspiration.


End file.
